Toques Gelados
by Duquesa
Summary: Guilherme tem uma discussão com Miguel sobre a idéia de libertar Sétimo. Acabam descobrindo outro fato. SLASH, NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA! Miguel/Guilherme.


**Título:** Toques gelados.  
**Ship:** Inverno (Guilherme)/ Gentil (Miguel)  
**Fandom:** Os Sete/ Sétimo.  
**Censura:** R.  
**Genêro:** One shot. Slash. Romance. Universo Paralelo (Vampiros)

**Disclaimer:** Isso não aconteceu em nenhum dos livros, e logicamente eu não quero denegrir a imagem nem do autor, nem mesmo dos personagens. Pura diversão.

* * *

**Toques Gelados**

Eles sabiam que o ar do local estava prestes a congelar. O vento adentrava a casa roubada pela porta principal semi-aberta. Os dedos de Miguel começavam a doer, mas não queria deixá-lo ali. Ele podia sentir o frio emanando de Guilherme. Cada vez mais. As vestias imaculadamente brancas de seu companheiro de mais de quinhentos anos iam de um lado para o outro pela sala.

Ninguém queria ouvir mais uma vez a revolta de Guilherme, ao menor sinal de sua fúria, de seis, apenas ele ficava ali. Esperando inutilmente que Inverno se acalmasse, tentando em vão transformá-lo em algo bom. Miguel encolhia-se no sofá, vestido de um longo casaco português que fizera questão de colocar. Sabia como era a fúria de Guilherme. Não quente, matadora. Gelada, petrificadora. Podia matá-lo ali mesmo, e sabia deste fato. Acreditava que Inverno realmente quisesse aquilo.

Cortando o raio de seus pensamentos, Inverno bateu a mão contra a parede da casa. Um uivo quase canino brotou de seus lábios, seus olhos se tornando vermelhos como brasas em chama. A parede rachou. O frio duplicou. Miguel escondeu o rosto ao meio da sua antiga roupa. Queria ajudar, mas se Guilherme não parasse de gelar o ar, iria congelar sem nem ao menor tentar.

− Maldito seja Sétimo! − A voz persistente do homem de cabelos longos uivou novamente. De repente, virou-se para Miguel, prestes a soltar sua fúria sobre o irmão de sangue daquele que tanto odiava. − Você, maldito! Teu irmão não irá acabar apenas comigo, com ti, com todos! Tu és o mesmo fraco que conheci setecentos anos atrás! − agarrou pelo pescoço Miguel.

Queria mesmo dar cabo à vida de Miguel. Vinha sendo um estorvo durante anos. Agora isso, pedir que um mortal acordasse Sétimo. Sétimo iria caçá-lo até o dia em que desistisse de fugir. Não podia abater a fúria do irmão daquele demônio!

− Largue-me, Guilherme... − Gentil disse com sua costumeira voz acolhedora − Vamos conversar, gajo, tens que entender-me! − seu sotaque ainda tomava doce nos lábios delicados.

− Conversar? − Guilherme bradou, erguendo Miguel a sua altura. − Demônios não conversam, Miguel. Tenho vontade de te matar agora mesmo, mas não posso. − os dentes pontiagudos faziam forma sobre o lábio inferior do próprio.

− Você me traiu, mentiroso dos infernos! − Miguel mudou a feição delicada, também brotando em seus lábios o par de dentes demoníacos. − Você tem que me ouvir. Do mesmo modo que deves a mim a lealdade que depositei em vocês. Acreditei que meu próprio irmão tivesse matado a quem amei! Vais me ouvir, Guilherme! − Miguel soltou-se de Inverno, fazendo-o voar longe.

O corpo alto de roupas brancas parou ao lado da TV que tremeu sobre o impacto. Pouco a pouco a luz feroz dos olhos do _irmão_ foi apagando-se, vencidos. Soltou o peso dos ombros, ficou exatamente ali. Vendo Miguel aproximar-se dele e sentar-se como uma criança em sua frente. Sabia o quanto Miguel detestava fazer o mal, nunca conseguia matar um dos seus, mas por mais covarde que fosse, poderia causar-lhe danos.

O cheiro de sangue fez-se alto em sua mente vampiresca. Havia sangrado com o empurrão de Gentil havia lhe dado. Podia sentir um filete único descer por sua bochecha.

− Não quero te fazer mal algum, Guilherme. − a voz voltava a ser calma, deliciosa, aos ouvidos até mesmo mortais. − Quero apenas que me ouça. − Miguel se aproximou com os dedos ao filete de sangue que descia de Guilherme.

− Não podes me convencer a não matar teu irmão, Miguel, sabes disso. − Guilherme respirou fundo, o frio ia aos poucos se tornando mais habitável. − Mas fales, gajo, fales pois pela primeira vez quero ouvir-te.

Miguel esboçou um curto sorriso. Teve de se aproximar mais, sentando-se perfeitamente ao lado de Guilherme, que parecia perder forças, parecia desistir de fazer o ar congelar.

O sangue ainda descia tímido por seu rosto pálido, em contraste extremo com seus cabelos. Teve vontade de beijar o sangue até que estancasse. Tinha mais vontade ainda de voltar ao tempo e transformar Guilherme no mortal que conhecera outrora. Tão belo... Por que raio tinha que ser um demônio? Por que teriam de ter transformado-os naquilo?

− Protegi meus irmãos e teus irmãos tantas vezes... − o sotaque português deixava sua voz ainda mais gostosa de ouvir. − Odiava-te quando matava sem necessidade, odiei-te como nunca deveria odiar quando me traiu. Fez-me acreditar que meu próprio irmão havia matado meu único amor. Fez-me odiar meu irmão. Eu odeio esse sentimento, Guilherme, e sei que tu sabes como sou. − sussurrou. − Nunca quis odiar nenhum dos meus irmãos, principalmente aquele que é de meu sangue, por mais temível que seja.

− Seu irmão irá te matar, Miguel. Como irá matar todos teus outros irmãos. − Guilherme disse baixo, deixando que a voz sobrenatural abandonasse completamente seu corpo.

− Eu sei, Guilherme, posso sentir sua fúria... Mas ele quer vingar-se. Fizemos o que fizemos. O trancamos junto ao demônio... Eu não sei se quero detê-lo... Ora, pois, Guilherme, ele merece beber nosso sangue e acabar com nossa raça! − sua voz fez-se um pouco mais alta.

− Vamos detê-lo. − Guilherme pronunciou, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

A pancada na cabeça havia deixado-o tonto. Não o bastante para ficar inconsciente, mas o bastante para estar ouvindo Miguel, ali sentado ao teu lado como um menininho de olhos azuis encantadores.

− Temos que ir... − Miguel tentou pronunciar, mas sua voz desapareceu no ar ainda gelado. − Juntos, como fomos uma vez em Rio D'ouro. − hesitantemente colocou a mão sobre a de Guilherme, que estava enluvada.

Guilherme afastou-a no mesmo instante. Ah, como odiava os toques de Gentil. Faziam-no sentir fraco. Os abraços, beijos delicados... Miguel era o oposto de todos seus seis irmãos.

− Estais fraco... − Miguel falou baixo, preocupado.

− Tomei tiros, Miguel. Se não bastasse, meteste minha cabeça nessa parede. − Guilherme riu baixo. Ainda não estava em sua plena forma.

Miguel hesitantemente aproximou-se do ferimento ao lado extremo da testa de Guilherme. Não era nada demais, mas queria cessar seu desejo. Aproximou-se do local com os lábios, pousando os mesmo sobre o sangue quase seco. Sentiu Guilherme por instantes reprovar o ato, mas depois seu corpo tornou-se leve como outrora.

Miguel olhou-o por alguns instantes. Teve vontade de beijar-lhe nos lábios, como fazia as garotas quando mortal. Guilherme teve a mesma vontade. Queria de algum modo agradecer por Miguel ser o único a agüentá-lo até nas piores situações.

Unindo o resto de coragem que tinha no corpo, Miguel se aproximou, esperando por uma reação de Guilherme. Nenhuma. Firme e fria. Como o gelo. Em um único impulso grudou seus lábios ao de Inverno. Gelados, mas macios, como se a eternidade não tivesse conseguido tirar aquilo dele.

Inverno sentiu o corpo travar. Havia tido mais de vinte anos mortais e sabia o que aquilo significava. Teu próprio irmão estava tomando seus lábios com os seus. Não teve reação por quase um longo minuto. Sentia que Miguel ia se afastar a qualquer instante por sua falta de jeito com a situação. Antes que aquilo de fato se cumprisse, levou ambas as mãos aos cabelos ondulados de Miguel. Fez com que os lábios permanecessem assim por mais tempo. Senti-a se tão brutal, ali com ambas as mãos segurando o rosto de Miguel. Se fosse humano, seu coração teria disparado há tempo. Que coisa estranha era aquela!

Gentil conseguia sentir a indecisão de Inverno. Certo era de que nem ele sabia ao exato o que fazia. Pôs sua mão sobre o braço de Guilherme, esperando que o mesmo o desse espaço. Agora sim, grudou os lábios do modo que os amantes do cinema faziam. Deixou que a natureza morta de seus corpos os guiasse. Suas línguas roçavam em uma melodia tão calma, mas tão despreparada.

Inverno estava prestes a ter um colapso. Só quando os lábios se separaram é que entendeu que desejava que continuasse.

− Ora, gajo... Isso não é normal. − Miguel quase tremeu ao pronunciar. O rosto de Guilherme não anunciava nada. Parecia ter-se congelado com o próprio poder. − Nossos irmãos não podem de... − Gentil foi interrompido novamente pelos lábios de Guilherme.

Perdeu completamente a noção de seus atos assim que Guilherme levou suas mãos geladas ao seu casaco, na região da cintura. Aquelas mãos pareciam gritar internamente que não o soltasse. Nunca havia sentido tal coisa no demônio gelado, Inverno. Deixou-se tombar para trás assim que Guilherme fizera pressão para tal.

Olhou para os olhos de Inverno assim que o mesmo ajoelhou-se e subiu sobre o corpo de Miguel. Guilherme o olhou por uns instantes.

− Prometa-me que não contaras nem ao teu mortal isso. − a voz de Inverno disse calma, mas certa de si. Miguel apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Guilherme começou a abrir o casaco português do rapaz de olhos azuis. Encontrou por baixo de tal peça apenas uma blusa como as que os brasileiros andavam usando. Passou as mãos enluvadas por toda aquela região de Gentil. O mesmo só pode fechar os olhos, respirar fundo. Estava queimando em desejo, não estava?

Subiu o corpo, sentindo que o próprio estava cheio de sangue, que se pudesse bombearia como louco. Agarrou-se aos lábios do irmão de consideração. Beijou-o com uma veracidade desconhecida. Tinha medo de arrancar sangue dos lábios dele. Não desejava machucá-lo.

Tiraram suas roupas excessivas para qualquer brasileiro. Miguel tirava cada botão da roupa branca do outro com o máximo do carinho. Queria seus lábios mais uma vez. Guilherme já não os negava. Adorou o toque delicioso que a pele pálida de Gentil lhe passava.

Tirou-lhe todas as roupas, e só então foi pensar nas suas, atordoado em saber o quanto desejava aquilo. Miguel tomou iniciativa para lhe tirar as luvas. Ah, aquelas mãos geladas nem pareciam mais tão demoníacas.

Segurou-lhe o casaco e o colocou no chão. Gestos tão delicados em vista dos afobados de Guilherme. Miguel tinha mesmo uma vontade incessante dentro do peito de beijá-lo novamente. Teve de colar os lábios aos dele novamente. Aquela simples melodia de suas bocas, os cílios longos de Guilherme fechando-se como se estivesse entregando-se completamente...

Fizeram amor ao chão gelado da sala. Nenhum dos dois sentia o que seria um frio incomodo. Guilherme perdia o jeito com tamanha delicadeza que o outro despejava. Quando estava dentro do corpo do mesmo, perdeu o resto de consciência que restava e sem querer despejou o seu poder sobre o local. Em poucos minutos, o chão negro havia se tornado uma floresta branca. O gelo cobriu o local como em contos de fadas. Lá fora, provavelmente o povo paulista estava pela primeira vez vendo a neve cair misteriosamente do céu. Inverno não conseguia mais controlar-se. O suspiro pesado de Miguel aos seus ouvidos, pedindo-lhe mais...

O corpo morto não era nada. Tudo o que não podiam alcançar era encontrado com os toques gelados de Inverno sobre o corpo de Miguel. Aquilo poderia durar todos os séculos. Morreria assim. Não queria nem ao menos saber de Sétimo. Só pararam a um eclipse apaixonado quando sentiram o astro rei a despertar no céu. No entanto, nevou durante toda a madrugada.

Foi também como se despertassem. Ainda nu Guilherme fechou as portas e cortinas da casa.

Sentiu-se no mesmo instante intimidado pela neve. Perdera o controle. Tratou de fazer a neve parar, mas todo o chão da casa ainda parecia uma pista de gelo. Várias coisas estavam completamente congeladas. E agora via os cílios louros de Miguel em pequenas pedrinhas.

Teve vergonha, mas apenas deitou-se novamente ali, no chão que se tornara gelo. Lembrava-se que era bonito abraçar depois de terem feito o que fizeram, mas não precisou. Miguel o fez. Foi até ele e abraçou-se ao maior, descansando a cabeça quase congelada no peitoral morto de Guilherme.

Portanto, antes do sol desaparecer do céu ao crepúsculo, vestiu-se, colocou o irmão sobre o sofá coberto com seu longo casaco branco. Não o beijou. Apenas encostou os lábios na testa do mesmo e murmurou baixinho.

− Boa noite, Miguel... Encontre-me em seus sonhos. − a voz e o sotaque eram quase inaudíveis.

Apenas com a vontade de sua mente, Miguel estaria morto. Encarou o irmão completamente adormecido. Tão fraco, tão amável. Por um toque, havia o odiado. Por um toque havia beijado-o durante toda a noite. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Um toque gelado foi tudo que ele precisou.

**Fim.**


End file.
